A surfer gone static
by X-Miss Dork-x
Summary: That's it. Shark's been kidnapped, AGAIN. Only this time...by Samantha. With her own personal goals in the way of her father's wishes, how will everyone handle this? ShaxHaw. WARNING; if you do not like yaoi, don't read! This may contain lemon later.
1. Poof

A scream pierced the silent night air, instantly freezing any motion surrounding the abandoned city area.

Head's turned to look at the direction they knew to be absolutely destroyed by now, and body's created inner turmoil for what it was they might find if they were too late to rescue their fallen comrade.

Yes. Everyone except for the apposing enemy knew that voice.. there was never any mistaking it for another.

_Shark..._

The usually joyful patch of blonde hair slowly collapsed onto the ground a great distance away from his dearest friends, consequently landing head first in the rubble. Soft whimpers were the only thing that could be heard from the teen's lips afterward, and it was obvious by the rolling steam emitting from his beaten body that he could take no more. Absolutely-- no more.

Electricity was nothing a surfer should ever have to handle like that anyways. That much was sure. And for the rest of the team to leave him to fight Paine's daughter while they went after whatever-it-was her boyfriend and her other little boy toys had stolen this time.. Was asking for trouble the moment it started.

...Der.

"What's wrong there, sweetie?"

The soft click of heels made the boy cringe for both the wretched sound coming from her mouth _and_ her approaching form, his instinctive reaction against her burdening presence to try and bury his face deeper and deeper into the dirt below him.. 'fore it was too late.

Maybe, if he was lucky enough, someone from the team would come help him when they were done with their fights too. Like.. King! O-or...Hawk! Yeah, Hawk would definitely be his first choice. Hawk was always..his-

"Awww... Did I leave you speechless?"

Ugh. Screw it. The teen furrowed his brows as he tried to understand what the hell Samantha was going on about now, their entire fight having been based off of gushy lines like that..only more...vulgar. Yeah. Vulgar. Something little kiddies shouldn't hear-- that was definite. Sure, it was obvious to the blonde that she must have been wanting to tease him, like she always did with everyone else, but-

But...somehow.. Shark knew this wasn't the exact same teasing Axel and the crew got.

Nuh-uh.

"Ya know.. Your too cute to kill.. like my daddy wanted me to..." A pause drifted past the girl as she giggled maniacally, and stooped down to lift the surfer's still statically charged face with her finger to look her full on; much to his fighting dismay against burying it into the dirt and maybe suffocating himself now. "I think I'll take you home. Okay? Ugh. I know...I know... You'd love to!"

..Son of a biscuit eater.

Why did he always have to get kidnapped AND beaten up? This was messed up! Shark attempted a scowl at her, but failed miserably.

"...u...n...h-ha..w..k-"

"Shhh! You'll ruin the moment sweetie. Come on.. Let's go."

Another scream of pain ruptured through the teen as she electrocuted him for what 'fun' was to come, his seized body absently tossed over her shoulder - despite his larger size - and beginning to be carried away into her giggled delight of so called home.

"I can't wait to show you to my pet kitty too...! Your going to be the best boyfriend yet!"

* * *

Lame, lame, lame. I know, doves. But eh, It's early in the morning, so these are just the ramblings that ran through my head. Two comments, and I continue. None, and I wont.

Have a good day!


	2. Hawk's Reaction

**DISCALIMER ;; I don't own ATOM.  
Never did, never will. Sadly, I don't even seem to be owning those cute shoes I saw in the store window earlier. Hn...I don't seem to own much, do I?**

**...Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Though, I have _officially_ decided that this is going to be a series of my morning rambles, so if something doesn't make sense...feel free to tell me.**

**Anyways... Enjoy.**

**-Miss Dork-**

* * *

_No._

_...No..._

_...No!_

Dammitall! How could he let this happen?! He could have sworn that Samantha wasn't capable of something like this...especially when it came to-

"Uh... Hey Axe, I think we have a proble-"

"Sheesh. No dip there, sherlock! Shark's been kidnapped... by that friggin she-witch!" A deep growl radiated from the back of the redhead's throat as he somehow found the strength to croak out his spiteful words, immediately causing the female to snap her attention his way in tempted thoughts of arguing back with him, before she shook her head in dismay over reminder of _why_ he was so upset, proceeding to try talking to her boyfriend again with a quick glance back at to the site they'd come across moment's ago.

..Psh. Stupid girls and their whole Let's tell my steady...He'll fix everything! Shit. If that's all the help Shark was going to be getting anymore, Hawk was about ready to just go after the surfer on his own.

"So He did get taken?"

The unsteady voice of the leader burned into Hawk's mind as soon as they came from the walkie-talkie, sending the poor pilor into another mental frenzy as he scanned the battleground for the fallen surfer hidden amidst any nearby rubble, like the largest member of them was doing now.

_Why wasn't I there..? Why wasn't I helping him..? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I just had to stop and help Lioness tie up that guy.._

"Yes. I think she got far away by now...too."

"Er..Alright. We'll regroup back at the Aquatic's center and head out to track her down."

Oi. Wait. Did Hawk just hear-?

UGH!

What the hell! Were they kidding? This was retarded! Samantha could be---

SHARK... could be----!

"How long will that take?" Forcing his voice to level out from before, Hawk absently stuffed his hands into his pockets so as to look like all of this news really wasn't egging at his mind more so than normal. And well, if it wasn't obvious by now darlings;;

Like **hell** it was bothering him! And for more reasons...than just having his friend kidnapped! I mean, Hawk absolutely hated not seeing the surfer every chance he got, let alone that special-secret-smile of his.

Or...the way his golden hair framed his delicate jaw...

...Or...or... how his blue eyes sparkled when you mentioned anything regarding...-

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

Now was not the time. NOT the time at all! Stupid feelings! The male's weakest point! Why did anyone even have to have them?

"Hawk? Oi. Hey Earth to Hawk!" Blinking as a massively sized hand waved in front of his face now, the redhead hardly had any time to react to it before the larger's voice continued on. "You need to relax, man. Shark get's kidnapped all the time. He'll be fine."

Cringing as he felt the only remaining free hand of the man planted square onto the pilot's injured shoulder, it was fairly evident that King's attempt to comfort the teen with the loss of his best friend was a mistake of all levels..Especially regarding everyone still thought that Hawk only wanted to be 'friends' with Shark since the start of this team, let alone that the overly egotistical boy was hurt...and more so worried with the knowledge that..._Water _and _Electricity?_

Just don't mix.

"Yeah...whatever." Pausing, Hawk shrugged away from King to try and free himself from the now stinging pain in his arm before growling again. "Let's just get going. By the looks of this rubble, I think he might be hurt."

Oh god. Now _there _was another thought for Hawk to consider.

Shark...could be HURT. Let alone, getting hurt RIGHT now...and all they were doing was standing there.

_**Crap. Friggin crap and sugar melts on top.**_

"Hey...Axel, did you catch all that?" Lioness's voice broke his thoughts almost instantly then, causing the pilot to clench his fist at his side and watch her keep talking into her black trinket without the slightest edge of worry in her facial apperance.

Stupid calmness. Was Hawk the only one r_eally_ freaking out about this?

"Yeah. I'll meet you back home then, kay Li?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Ditto."

Awwww! How 'peachy' keen for couple's to do everytime they hung up, eh? Hawk couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in slight disgust as he saw the Brazilian's face fall once she'd clipped her walkie talkie at her side, knowing full-on then that after the period of a solid year now - that's how long she and Axel had been officially a couple - he still hadn't said it. 'I love you' , by all means.

Such a load of crap that man was digging himself in for there, really. I mean, not only was he getting in more and more trouble with Paine anymore, but now he had his father to find...the whole 'me-no-say-i-love-you' thing with Lioness...ML's increased testing for new inventions...Samantha's rampaging boyfriends...

And Hawk's foot up his ass if he didn't get Shark back as quick as possible.

_Damn Wednesday's. Why do they always suck?_

**A--------t---------o---------m**

A soft lullaby echoed throughout the dark and drafty halls of some seemingly abandoned mansion; far off on the edge of town to be more prestigious for what a certain electrically charged teen liked to call her 'alone space' with friends...and scheming robberies.

...Keh! Can you say...load of crap? This was more like her 'personal torment space' than anything else..Really.

_Why couldn't she have just left me behind to die?_

A certain mop of blonde whimpered quietly as he found some type of weakened strength to loll his head aside, and find comfort with something soft and squishy beneath him-- probably a pillow. See, Samantha had carried him all the way here after meeting up with a couple more of her boy toys-- whom she made carry Shark all the way up here and plainly lock him up here in the first place.

Er...That much he remembered at least. What happened after he blacked out...who honestly knew? Samantha hadn't been around for a while now, and the bloodied teen was beginning to doubt she might even bother coming back to this bedroom//prison at all.

Leave-him-to-die type of tactic, or something like it.

"Oh...DAHHHHHLING!"

...Shit. No such luck.

Shark groaned as tried to swiftly move away from the approaching noise like from before, only allowing him the further concience of the fact he was on some type of bed with completely ruined covers...and...and...

Something...tugging at him by a cold thing around his neck?

_What_ the hell?!

"I see...your still not all that awake, aye? Well..That's like, okay! I love to snuggle.."

Her voice seemed to be whispering in his ear at a too close of an angle for the surfer to appreciate, consequently causing him to shudder with another cringing avoidance of finding strength to push himself away-- a n obviously vain attempt on all levels.

"N-n...o..."

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be really careful not to touch your wounds, baby"

Oh man, what Shark wouldn't give for some type of pepper spray right now..

* * *

**Sorry loves, I don't think they're gonna get any better. Maybe a little more...swearing//sexually oriented, but definitely not better.**

**One more review, and I'll put up another chapter. 'w'**


	3. Memories of a Beach

**Disclaimer; I do not own ATOM.**

**Thanks for the reviews Enjoy this next chapter. ;3 I made it extra long because of all the reviewers!**

**

* * *

**  
_The roar of thundering waves crashed against the quieted shore, and only the distant sound of laughter could reach the harsh whispers of the wind as a lone figure stood at the very cremise of the ocean itself, the cold rush of water stinging the blondes ankles with an eased smile at hand._

_"This is definitely a good day."_

_His soft smile breaking into a full out grin as his fingers began to trail over the once unseen object beside him-- a large surfboard engraved with his family trademark --Shark once again grew quiet for several moments as he wondered whether or not he should actually wait for his friends to arrive; knowing that with Hawk's much appreciated suggestion of taking a break and hitting the beach for a day..._

_Well...er...Shark had kinda...'unconsciously' floored it all the way here without much patience for everyone else to follow._

_Heh. What could he say? The boy was born to be with the ocean, and at any chance he got...He wanted to be there._

_...He just had to remember to thank Hawk later for it._

_"Aww Schaweeeeet! Looks like some serious waves are coming in!"_

_Almost jumping up and down with pure joy over the oncoming surfer-senses he'd come to gain with the years, Shark completely forgot in a hastened instant why he hadn't even gone any further from the water as he was once he'd relinquished his white t-shirt onto the sand nearby his other gear, leaving only the washboard abs glistened with his naturally tanned skin...and baby blue surf trunks with yellow Aloha flowers around the sides._

_In other words; Classic Shark style._

_"Kowabunga dude!"_

_Chuckling now, Shark took strong hold to his surf board as went jogging out into the water, his entire facial expression at a complete turn of blissful joy and happiness that he didn't even mind the_-

* * *

"UGHHH!"

His once peaceful dream completely destroyed by a series of electric volts running through his veins, Shark involuntarily screamed out in strained agony as his already singed wounds seemed to grow more intense with pain as he twisted and turned to try and get the source to stop it's torment.

..Stupid voltage powers. Shark never fully understood how she came across her whacked out talent with Paine as her father anyway. But tell you what! Shark thought it high time she went to get a check up for eliminating it. Bad girls Painful abilities BAAADDDD. Sheesh. Was everyone here stupid? Paine shoulda knocked this girl's power the moment he found out about them!

Evil conniving bastard.

_Make...it...stop..._

Shark wasn't even sure how long he'd been shut up in this room anymore, but man...He was sure that the bed sheets he'd been placed on when he first came here were stained over completely with all his blood by now.

No no. Scratch that last statement. Shark KNEW that those sheets were ruined...completely, and irrevocably. Especially, after Samantha shot an overly strong voltage at his right side just a few minutes ago, and left a deep gash from the high amount of energy put into all that force. There was some serious crimson leaking from that baby And if it weren't for the fact that Samantha had already taken his shirt for 'future historical' reasons, he was sure he'd have to buy all new clothes when he got out of here too.

"Hmph. Like, sorry babe. But you got blood on me..! So like, I thought you needed to be punished."

Clenching his jaw at her, Shark shakily moved his right hand to clutch at the chain around his neck with a silent inquisition to what the hell it was doing there Though he'd already asked her several times after she first came to him and tried to 'snuggle', and still received no answer. Tugging very weakly at it now, Shark fluttered his eyes closed in effort to further block out the excruciating pain coursing through his veins.

There just had to be some kind of way out of this...there just had to be!

_The gang'll come for me soon too...I'm...sure..._

"Aww Don't worry baby! I won't be cruel to you much longer. I just need to make sure you can't fight back. Mmkay? I know your eager to..." Cutting her off with a pained groan, Shark had been inwardly eager to adminish it on purpose of stopping her, just to make her mad. And oh...did it. Samantha instantly started to crack her knuckles in annoyance for his pitiful cries, and then proceeded to turn on her heels and stomp out the door- slamming it shut with a series of locks afterward.

She honestly didn't understand what was so wrong with him. I mean, it wasn't like she'd beat his face up or anything! That was the one part that she liked so much about him, so if she cut into the rest of him, it shouldn't matter so much, right?

...See! Samantha thought so too! Men. Ugh. She swore, they were just a bunch of crybabies.

**A----------T---------O---------M**

Slamming his hands down onto the long-stretched table before him, it was evident that every single head in the room had hesitantly turned to look at a certain steaming redhead within minutes of the action, each of their gazes studying the teen who had just gained a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach...like something was wrong. Deathly wrong.

_Dear god...It's almost been fourty-eight hours since we got back here, and all these lazy asses won't move!_

"Hawk, you need to calm down." Axel. Bastard. How many times had he tried this line?

"No!" Clenching his fists on the edge of the table in final resistance to all their garbage-filled talk, Hawk couldn't resist his indecent pleasure of growling lowly to them all. Even at Mister Lee, though the man could fire him in the blink of an eye. "You said we'd be going to get Shark back after we met up. Well, what the hell are we still doing sitting around like this? He's never been kidnapped this long before!"

"Man...it's gonna be alright." King again. Damn him! Was he always the one to try and calm a person down as a last resort? Pfft! He didn't do a very good job if he was!

Glancing over to where the 6'2'' teen was with heated glare, Hawk realized now that Lioness had fled the room rather quickly, and Axel was already dropping himself down in a offensive position from where he'd slid his chair backward Just in case Hawk decided to play a game of 'beat-people-up-because-his-best-friend-is-missing'.

...Hmph. Did Hawk seem so predictable that he would take out the only lazy ass help his friends had? As if!

"NO! It's NOT! Just get in the MV's, or I'm going myself."

"Hawk, I know your upset-"

"DAMMIT! DID YOU JUST HEAR ME AT ALL?"

Grabbing onto his jacket draped onto a nearby chair, Hawk stormed out of the room on his own accord then, further slamming the door behind him in an almost brunt manner, leaving crumbling cracks forming in the ceiling from where the motion had caused it to rupture through.

_Damn team...If Shark is so much as...as...Arg! I'm gonna kill Samantha!_

Pushing his way into the oversized garage with only a moment's notice because of his run//dash//walk...thing, Hawk was slightly surprised to find Lioness looming right by her own vehicle when he got out there. And, to be honest Hawk was slightly apprehensive to her because of it. But, when he saw that overly concerned look on her face, he knew she thought they'd waited for their search party too long too.

"What are you doing out here, Lioness?" Snapping at her rather coldly regardless of what he though he already knew, Hawk moved only halfway over to his car before stopping, and turning toward Shark's instead. Hawk would never admit it aloud, but he loved riding in that car; whether it be for missions, or just flat out fun.

The car had elements of Shark's being in it after all...unn...If that...made any sense at all. I mean, it was like...like...the smell of the car was modeled after Shark himself- a sweet kiwi and ocean caress that was almost unrecognizable to any brand of cologne you could find...One that only belonged to one special person, and one person only.

And! Not only that..But Shark always kept most of his cra- Er, ocean 'treasures' in there too. In fact, just looking through the windshield, Hawk could spot a certain sea-shell necklace that him and the other had made together, out of spare shells they'd found on the beach...

* * *

"_Whoah! Dude!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Look at this!"_

_Dropping right down onto his knees, Hawk could only think to watch his best friend as he began shoveling into the sand wildly, his eyes wide with sheer amazement towards what he found._

_"What?" To be less than cliche, Hawk never knew what would happen when they were together. One minute they were perfectly behaving themselves, and the next...well, Crabs could be in their shorts._

_So, when Shark started digging into the sand like some child bent on finding a pirate's treasure or something of the sort, the redhead could only think to grin lopsiddedly and join in on an opposing side of him to shovel his own hands into the staining grains._

_Yep yep. Shark-- was definitely his best friend. No matter how odd he was, or how opposite they were, Hawk knew that much would always be true. Even if...they could never become more. Even if...Shark didn't return his feelings. Even if... Shark got tired of him and left the team all together for something better. Or even if...Hawk perished in a fight._

_As long as he could see that childish spirit within the blonde thrive forever on, he would be okay as they were. Perfectly...okay._

_"Keep going! I think they're just a little bit further!"_

_"What is? ML's tech keys?"_

_Heh. To be honest, it even shocked Hawk as to how they became friends in the first place. Shark was a sweet, naive, bubbly, sensitive, and all around optimistic guy to everyone he came across. Shoot. Compared to this teen, Hawk appeared to be some kind of dud. I mean, the pilot had some serious ego issues, stubbornness, selfishness, greed, and flat out superiority conflicts going on with his mind..so there was no way he could ever hope to be worthy of Shark._

_Now...wouldn't they seem like an odd pair to you too?_

_"No. Silly! Look!"_

_Shaking his head, the redhead glanced up from his previously stooped digging spot to move and look up at Shark's expression for what was honestly going on with what they were doing; when he stupidly got stuck staring at nothing but the poor kid's chest._

_It was well toned, Hawk had to admit. And by the way the sun hit it to make the sweat glisten from his ocean-brought muscles, Hawk could instantly feel an anxious desire to tackle the surfer onto the sand itself, and just feel every inch of him as it was._

_"Hellooooo?"_

_Blinking, Hawk immediately shook his head again to show he had been dazed before bringing himself from the beautiful sight of the blonde's chest to his eyes, where the sparkling blue corrupted him to the point it made his mouth go dry with wonder how such a god could ever befall into his presence._

_...Crappy sparkling eyes! Why did Shark have to look so cute anyways?_

_"Er...yeah?"_

_"Look dude!"_

_Watching the teen's right arm as it suddenly pointed downward, Hawk reluctantly followed it back to sand below. First, he couldn't look at his chest...now he can't look at the kid's face? What the hell kinda joke was this?! It was an outrage he says...plain out!_

_"You make no sense, Shark."_

_"Just look!"_

_Sighing again, Hawk studied the engraved hole before him to find several shell shaped things covered in mushy sand. They were obviously something that had been buried for a while, since each one of them seemed pretty dirty...let alone easy to break. But, when he was about to make a call on how pointless this whole digging escapade was, he found the word's caught in his throat._

_Shark was beaming with joy again, and obviously giggling at his find._

_...Crap. Now he felt bad. Why did someone so cute have to have such ridiculously easy pleasures?_

_"Aren't they cool?"_

_Pausing, Hawk had to swallow that stupid lump in his throat before nodding quietly, not really trusting himself to talk aloud with those previous thoughts still lingering in his mind. To him, the shells really didn't seem like much. You couldn't even sell them if you wanted to..Honestly!_

_"I think we should make these into a necklace together! It would be awesome!"_

_Nodding his head again, Hawk duely noted that Shark had begun picking out his favorite shells already, completely eager to get back to the Aquatics center so he could stitch them together with the redhead. And after a couple moments of sheer silence, Shark finally gathered the finishing shells with Hawk's assistance._

_" Ya know Hawk...I should be thanking you a ton."_

_"Huh? What for?"_

_"Without you, they wouldn't have let us hang out here for a day. I really missed this place."_

_Blinking as Shark offered him one of those trademark smiles as he held onto all his precious dirtied shells for the future necklace-- consequently getting his nose, forehead, hands, and chest dirty as well as the shells... --Hawk almost had to start laughing at the sight of his surfer once he recognized what the sand was doing to him._

_...How did he even get that dirt on his face? Wasn't he only doing stuff with his hands?_

_...Not that Hawk was complaining or anything, it just gave him something to look at. But still...it was-_

_"Don't worry about it. Anytime you wanna come out here, I'll be glad to pull some strings for you."_

_"Really?"_

_Standing up as Shark's face lit with sheer excitement of all the adventure's he was going to get to have like he used to when he was back home, all thanks to this pilot-- It seemed to be not a blink of the eye later before the golden haired prize Hawk thought so much of seemed to drop his shells in astonishment, and jump forward to envelop Hawk into a tight...malformed hug._

_"Really...Shark. I'd do anything to help you out."_

* * *

"I-i...I...er...wanted t-to help. Shark's m-my friend too..."

Glancing back over to her as the flitting memory faded away, Hawk could only think to remain completely silent for a few moments in collective thoughts before nodding his head to her, and shakily proceeding into Shark's car as the Brazilian teammate shifted uncomfortably under this awkward air he'd spread.

"Fine. Let's go. Get on your bike." Still staring at the keepsake necklace as he climbed in, Hawk couldn't resist his thoughtful notion of reaching out and touching the hanging delicacy from the rearview mirror before breaking himself from 'grumpy-frumpy-ness'-- Shark had made point to name all of his moods quite a long time ago-- and into his own private smile reserved just for said person...

Lioness wouldn't dare interrupt this...that much he knew. He hadn't smiled in the past two days, so she considered this time to be the best chance of his agreement to mount her bike, and follow the pilot's soon-to-be flooring pace out of the garage in HIS surfer's car, a brief reminder of that whenever they bust Shark outta that she-witches grasps, he's probably going to need a fast trip to the hospital. And well...Shark was always one for modifying cars to have uncontrollable speed in his cars...

Even though Axel and the other's never really took much other notice to that. In fact...Hawk was sure they never took note to anything else...so long as it doesn't pretane to their nit-pick way of life.

...Hmph.

_"Hold on...Shark...just...hold on for me..."_

**A------T-------O-------M**

She was back. Flat out. She was...Back. And as far as he could tell, there wasn't any chance she was leaving soon either. She had only been gone for like, twenty minutes, but...she was definitely back, and pissed off more than before.

"Hold still...You stupid Surfer!"

"...U...n..!" Another scream of agony ruptured through him then as she statically charged his body with an amount of voltage weaker than the past few she'd been issuing to him, causing the mangled blonde to consequently turn his head sharply and glare at her through now clenched teeth..As she started to toy with the metal chain coming from his collar, following it's connection all the way to the wall not far away.

"You know...I'm only doing this to help you." Giggling on her own accord, Shark tried to strain his blurry sights to study her then-- not fully understanding what the hell she was meaning this time. This girl was full of riddles, he didn't understand a single thing about her. "Oi. All of your other friends are dead, sweetie. I only took you under my wing...'cause well...Your like, a total cutie! I mean, your much better looking than my previous boyfriend..."

Eye's widening at the 'your-friends-are-dead' bit apposed to the fact she was proclaiming her unsubstantial crush on him, Shark immediately began shaking his head in that oh-so unique way only known to belong to said blonde before he tried to sit up onto the wall behind his bed, and immediately fall backward in his meager attempt of getting away from her as of late.

"...N-n..o...your...your lying!"

Watching as she started sliding across the bed on the freshly cleaned sheets then-- Her original reason of leaving so she could come back and get on the bed without bloody consequences --It didn't seem to be much less of a moment later before she'd begun fingering each of the surfer's facial features with her painfully cold fingertips, her eyes only seeming to linger on one thing anymore apposed to what he was saying, and one thing only.

_His mouth._

Shit Screw what he said before about needing pepper spray...now he wished he had a **TAZOR**.

"...Oh, how I wish it was, sweetie. But all your little friends are dead...and your all mine!" Giggling again, Samantha had leaned towards his face even further-- her rancid breath and runny-make-up'd face seeming to absolutely revoke the young blonde to no end --not that she wouldn't have anyway...this was SAMANTHA he was looking at, and besides...Shark already had a...very...very...strong amount of feelings for-

"...Ha...hawk..."

Gasping out with what weak breath he could control to mumur the name of the most important person to him, Shark tried to imagine his best friend being a corpse in a box...An idea that had only been his most livid of nightmares in the past, but was now a hundred percent true.

"...h...e..."

Feeling Samantha take this chance to press herself up against the rest of his injured body-- which would undoubtedly cause her to screech on an on later about how the blood would 'stain' her clothes --Shark could only further think to remain lifelessly still as his heart began to shatter, and the teen thought of any remaining reason to live he may have had.

_Hawk...King...Lioness...Axel...Can they all be dead?_

"SAMANTHA"

Still not moving as the female had pressed down onto one of his most severe of injuries in all her newfound surprise, it wasn't a moment later before a hand had made connection with his throat, and Shark was brought dangling into the air.

"I thought I told you to get rid of them!"

"I-i did daddy! But... I thought it would be-"

"You thought what, Samantha?"

Feeling the glare of the elder on his body, Shark weakly coughed in his struggle for air as the man started to tighten his hold around the upper part of his neck thanks to the collar/chain, obviously not at liking where this was going in accord to his teenage daughter's fantasies.

But eh, Shark supposed Paine had almost every right to be angry. He'd just caught Samantha on a bloody bed with the ENEMY.

"I wanted to keep him daddy! And my boys said that they killed the others anyway. So--"

"Bite your tongue, Samantha. You made the foolish mistake of letting this one come with you. Besides It looks like he's going to die soon anyway. You should have just left him." Pausing, Shark felt Paine's hold shake him vigorously in attempt to get the surfer to move, only ceasing said movement when all he could get was a strangled cry from all his deep injuries and influential images of his friend's death flooding his mind at once.

"How long did you torment him..?"

"Er...about two days?"

"WHAT?! You kept him alive that long? My my, you definitely are taking after me. Aren't you?"


	4. Near Death

**Disclaimer; Me Atom NO OWNERSHIP.**

**Author's note; Alright, since I'm getting so many reviews about this crap-tastic story, I wanted to ask for a vote. How many want Shark to die? I won't kill him this chapter or anything, I'm just honestly curious. 'w' Oi, I've also been wanting to ask for any suggestions too lazy to ask in my last three chappies about where you would like all this to go, since I don't see any reason in why I should end it soon.** .

* * *

He had no idea where he was.

Was that bad?

Was anything bad anymore?

"See Samantha? This is what happens when you let them bleed out. They only suffer more."

"Y-yes daddy. Are you sure I can't just keep him though? We're awful far from the house.."

"Shut up, Sammy. Just get your boys to help me move him."

"Okay..."

A snap.

It...didn't sound like a sick snap...just...like...a snap. Like, how Lioness used to do whenever she wanted your attention after you tried to start a conversation with someone else. Yeah. Like that kinda snap..! The one between two fingers and-

"Samantha!"

Another scream shattered the blonde's thought as blue lights of pain completely shrouded around his form, making him furthermore quake against this slowing desire to keep breathing he had..though he truely thought there was no more reason for him to anyways, so to stop...couldn't be that bad...right?

_Hawk is dead...Samantha wouldn't...lie...I'll never see his firery hair again...or hear a cocky remark about work or-_

"Sorry, daddy. I just wanted to give him one last good shock. Ya know, for old times sakes?"

"Hmph. Whatever. Where did your boys dump the other bodies? I want to keep them together."

A pause. Not a good pause, either. Unlike the snap...Shark knew this couldn't be happy, perky news for him to hear right now. Not at all.

But...it couldn't be as bad as the thought of his waterworks pricking past his eyes at long last, and spilling over from one cut cheek to the other..but more or less thanks to the surfer's still surging thought of all his friend's corpses...lying somewhere trashy, apposed to someplace decent. Like they truly deserved.

It just wasn't right! Ugh! If Shark could move at all, there was no doubt in his mind that he would do something about this as a last wish. Give them all caskets and grave spots, by all means.

...Give them all, good-byes.

"Well, you see...Marco told Angelo, who told Nick, And Nick told Taylor to tell me-"

**A-------T--------O-------M**

"NO!"

Banging his head against the wheel, Hawk unconciously fingered the sea shell necklace that had been removed from it's assigned place for a while now, his right hand only thinking to hold onto that as his apposing clutched onto his head, an overwhelming sense of pain enveloping his thoughts and feelings as he thought it was all over..

...Before they even got halfway.

"Hawk. Hawk. Come in!"

The fuzzy voice droned in from his side, and Hawk banged his head against the wheel one more time before bothering to reach a hand to his walkie talkie, and beep back at the female voice.

"What's going on...L-lioness? Is he..there?"

"Just...stay in the car. You don't wanna come in here."

"What?!"

"I said; Don't come in. I...I think we need to call Axel, Hawk. Maybe call Shark's family..tell them that he's-"

"NO!"

Tossing the communications device aside, Hawk quickly flurried out the door of the car with necklace in hand before daring to peak up at the place he'd had such bad feelings about before, and inwardly cringe at the new thoughts enveloping in his head thanks to what Lioness said.

"Hawk. Don't do anything stupid, Hawk! Do you hear me?!"

Ignoring the voice still coming from his car, Hawk darted off for the rusted door and burst through it without slowing a beat, his green orbs immediatly trying to concentrate on anything in specific till he heard Lioness's voice again- Only this time, in person.

_Dammit! Don't Shark...Don't do this to me!_

Pushing himself up a series of stairs and into the room he was sure he head her voice coming from, Hawk could undoubtably say he dropped down to his knees at the sight before him as soon as he burst through...yet another door.

Bedsheets, covered in blood, were draped in one corner, and a metal collar loathed in the same liquid-ish material hung at every available place-- as did the bed...the walls..the floor...and the-

"No..."

"Hawk! I-i...told you! Get out of here..! This is-"

"Where's...His body?"

"Huh?"

"His body, Dammit!'

"Oh...I...er...don't...know Hawk."

Tilting his head forward to shield his face from any person's available view with sound of her unknowing, Hawk almost threatened himself internally to just go jump in front of a van before he started chuckling like a madman, to the point he was almost in hysterics.

A random thing to hear after finding out your best friend...no...the love of your life was dead...

But eh. What can Hawk say? His light was gone. Memories were flitting in front of his eyes because of it, and the masculine redhead was already accounting for how many ties he had a chance to prevent this- To stop any pain from coming Shark's way.

And somehow..he managed to fail. Again.

Sheesh. How many times could one person fail in a day? Was he truly that vulnerable that he couldn't do anything useful?

"Hawk..."

"Shut it, Lioness. Now's not the time. I want to...find his body."

"H-hawk...I'm sorry..."


	5. Note from Author!

Hey there, readers!

Terribly sorry I haven't updated this thing in a while...summer blows your mind, ya know? I've been all over the place since the end of school, so there hasn't been a second to relax without having to hop in the car and go do something.

Anyways,

I'll have a new chapter up in a week or so.

Thanks for staying loyal!

Love,

Dork.


End file.
